


Aloof Eyepatch Bois

by Raisalis



Category: Naruto, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: honestly this was just giving me brain rot, i figured someone would enjoy this tho, short drabble collection, so i posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisalis/pseuds/Raisalis
Summary: I had brain rot imagining if Kakashi dropped into Genshin for some god-forsaken reason, and Kaeya found him.They'd surely get along, right?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Aloof Eyepatch Bois

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever make this an actual story and not just drabbles I'll make it a series. Marking it as complete since I don't think I'll write more drabbles for it - I don't normally post if it's broken up scenarios like this but I seriously wanted to share it.  
> Hope you enjoy the concept at least. Thank you for reading!  
> On another note: HAHAHA I JUST REALIZED IT'S 420 WORDS, PERFECTION- XD

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Maa... you wouldn't happen to have heard of Konoha before, would you? Big village, lots of people? Located in the Land of Fire?"

"...No. I don't recognize either of those names."

The mysterious man shut his book, his single, visible eye curling upwards into a smile.

"Well then, I pose no threat to you. The name's Kakashi Hatake, and I seem to have been misplaced across space-time."

Kaeya was _not_ getting paid enough for this.

* * *

"I assume you've never heard of Visions, then?"

"I'm assuming that's with a capital 'v'," Kakashi hummed, eyes scanning the land as they walked. He looked relaxed, but Kaeya was well aware of what it meant to be expecting a fight and putting on appearances.

"Well, only certain people are blessed with them here, and they're considered the strongest in this world. They give their owners the ability to wield one of seven elements: Pyro, Cryo, Electro, Hydro, Dendro, Geo, or Anemo."

"...I don't recognize two of those. Dendro and Anemo?"

"Ah... Dendro is, essentially, nature - leafy grass, that sort of thing. As for Anemo, just think of it as wind."

"And you have Cryo," Kakashi stated, gaze dragging lazily over to him.

Kaeya answered with a smile that turned into a little grin, "You catch on quickly."

"Maa... back where I come from, everyone could use elements if they trained hard enough. In your terms... Pyro, Hydro, Electro, Geo, and Anemo," Kakashi explained after a moment of thinking, "Things like Cryo and Dendro were bloodline releases. You'd have to be born into it or experimented on to get those. What can you do with your ice?"

"Why don't I show you?" Kaeya said, grin growing wider as he spotted a group of hilichurls blocking the path.

* * *

"So, what's that book about? It's got an... interesting title," Kaeya asked.

Completely straight-faced as he looked him right in the eye, Kakashi replied, "It's porn."

Kaeya raised his eyebrow a little, not too surprised considering the cover, but impressed nonetheless. This man kept getting checkmarks across the board with every new thing he revealed about himself.

He had to ask, "Is it normal to read such literary masterpieces where you're from?"

"Not at all," Kakashi replied, eye pinched in a gleeful smile as he let out a perfect, mocking giggle.

* * *

Diluc had to be trapped in the worst nightmare he'd ever had.

There were _two_ eye-covered, aloof idiots in front of him.

"Explain," he demanded, feeling the start of a migraine forming.


End file.
